With the development of technology, many kinds of electronic components are widely used to produce electronic products. The electronic components apply electrical energy as power source, and produce a great deal of heat during working. If the heat inside the electronic products cannot be dissipated away in time, the electronic products may get overheated during working.
Taking display devices for example, display panels of the display devices produce heat in operation. The display devices may be an emissive display device or a non-emissive display device. How to avoid the heat accumulating inside the display devices to harm the display panels is a hot topic in this field.